


Generals and Coffee Cups

by szm



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Seasons 1&2. Coping without Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generals and Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

> old fic moved from LJ

“Why the hell are we doing teaboy's job?” groused Owen for the thousandth time as he hefted a box labelled ‘Misc’.

Gwen just smiled calmly and explained again. “Because this is all the stuff you and Suzie scavenged from the tower when Torchwood One fell. He has never got round to archiving it. Not that I blame him, it must be hell even thinking about going through these boxes. But we need to clear the back storeroom, it’s getting silly.”

“That still doesn't explain why I’m in here doing the heavy lifting,” said Owen. But despite his complaining he transferred his box to the table where Tosh was sorting.

Gwen sighed. “It’s called being nice, Owen. You should look into it.” Gwen looked over at her two colleagues. It was slow going. Neither of them were naturally organised people. Filing and paperwork had been part of Gwen’s job as a police officer but the other two’s idea of organisation was ‘over there, probably’ accompanied with a vague hand wave. Tosh kept getting distracted by shiny pieces of alien tech, and Owen kept finding things to complain about. His back hurt, the dust made him sneeze, Suzie's hand-writing was illegible…

In the end Gwen just snapped. Tosh nearly zapped off her ear with a wicked looking alien gun/laser/thing, that had a painstakingly professional looking Torchwood One label declaring it ‘Grade 86 - harmless’.

“Tosh, for god sake put that down. Owen stop bloody complaining. No-one is leaving here until this is done. And we are going to leave the archives in the state Ianto expects them to be in. Am I making myself clear?”

There was a long silence. Gwen wished she could take her words back. Since Jack had left there had been a power vacuum of sorts. Owen had been remarkably reluctant to act like the boss, and with the way Jack left and the timing of his departure everyone was tiptoeing around everyone else. Ianto had taken on most of the paperwork. Simply because they didn't want to admit to any outside agencies that Jack was gone and Ianto could forge his signature, but the day to day making decisions and just being in charge had fallen into a kind of limbo.

Tosh carefully laid the gun/laser/thing on the table and crossed out ‘harmless’ with a black Sharpie. Owen regarded Gwen for a few seconds more then gave her a sharp nod.

“I’ll just go get the next box then shall I?” he left without waiting for an answer.

**

The next morning when Ianto brought round the coffee he brought Gwen hers last. Gwen was reading a police report on her screen and mumbled an acknowledgement, taking the cup without really looking.

“Thank you,” said Ianto.

“For what?” asked Gwen still focused on the report.

“For clearing out the back storeroom. I've been meaning to get to it but…” Gwen shifted her attention to Ianto, taking a sip of her coffee.

“How did you know about that?” she asked.

“Owen and Tosh have… unique… archiving styles. And you didn't delete the CCTV footage,” replied Ianto with a smirk.

Gwen groaned. “I hope we didn't make too much of a mess?”

Ianto just chuckled and shook his head. “No, but I would appreciate it if you could keep Tosh and Owen out of the archives. That way we may have some hope of finding anything.” He paused. “Really Gwen. Thank you, it was a job I didn't want to do.”

Gwen didn't respond. She’d finally noticed the cup in her hand. She glanced up at Ianto. With anyone else she’d think it was a mistake, but Ianto didn't make mistakes like that. He’d given her Jack’s mug.

Into smiled at her, a real smile not a smirk. He carefully took the mug off her and placed it very carefully on the side of her desk, where it was in full view.

“It’s only for today. It’s symbolic” he explained.

“Then you’re going to put it away…” said Gwen slowly

“For when he comes back,” finished Ianto.

They shared a look of understanding that was broken when the rift alarm sounded.

“Something near the castle,” shouted Tosh across the Hub. “But I can’t get a clear reading…”

“Right,” said Gwen, grabbing her coat as she stood. “Tosh keep trying to get a reading. Ianto and Owen with me.” She headed for the door trusting that they’d be behind her.


End file.
